Looking For Flint
by fui
Summary: Sylar unhappily stormed into Peter and Matt's living room, looking for someone that he didn't know and for a reason that others didn't suspect at all.


Peter turned his head slowly in fear as he heard the knock on his door getting increasingly louder. Seconds earlier, he had asked Matt about their guest and to his horror, the mind-reading said 'Sylar.' Now he gulped and debating whether to open the door or leaving Sylar knocked for eternity. He was painfully aware that Sylar could have burst the door open with telekinetic. So that bought the very crucial question: why did he bother with courtesy?

The door was slammed open; parts of it splintered as telekinetic power open a path for its caster. Sylar stepped in all too dramatic effect with his long black trench coat framed his movement. Both Peter and Matt rolled their eyes.

"Mind telling me why you don't want to open the door for me, Peter?" he asked mockingly. Matt resisted the urge to say 'isn't it obvious?'

"I…don't know whether I should." Peter answered honestly. Sylar was pleased with himself as he sensed no tingle at the back of his skull. He looked all over the cramped place quickly, and his eyes immediately landed on something that he hadn't seen for a long time – something that evoked emotions within him. He peered over Peter's TV cabinet then, glad to find a DVD player stored beneath it. He made his way to the device.

"You're honest, I like that." He praised Peter as he turned the TV and player on, inserted a DVD that he carried around in his pocket. As the video played, Peter immediately recognized it – it was a record from security camera in Mohinder's lab at Pinehearts, back during the time of their fight to destroy the formula.

"I hope you can help me," Sylar said softly as he concentrated on the video. On a particular scene, he paused the video. "Who is he?"

Peter frowned. There were two people at the scene, one was Mohinder and the other was Flint. Sylar had known Mohinder, so it meant he was asking about Flint.

"That's Flint." Peter answered. Matt was still trying to peer into Sylar's mind while getting increasingly annoyed over the static which bothered him. He was pretty sure that Sylar didn't have the power to block off telepathic attempt before.

"Flint. Where is he now?" Sylar asked again.

"You're going to take his power." Matt stated. Sylar looked at him for a brief moment before shook his head slowly.

"No, you see…" he paused to display a beautiful power that he'd recently acquired – a bright white flame danced powerfully on his palm. Both Peter and Matt wondered exactly what a white flame could do before deciding that they really didn't want to know. "I have a better one. Want to try?"

"You don't need to kill him then?" Matt asked, completely ignoring Sylar's sick joke.

"Oh, I will kill him. Let's just say I hold a grudge."

"You haven't even met him." Peter said.

"He violated my rights." Sylar explained with distaste, wondering why he even bothered to explain all of this. He just needed to know where this Flint guy was and slowly gut him alive.

"By your rights, you mean…" Matt tried again, really hoped he could read Sylar's mind right now.

"He touched something that belongs to me!" Sylar snapped. "Now where's Flint?!"

Both of them practically took a step away from Sylar in fear. After a moment of silence, it was Peter who answered his question.

"He's died in the flame."

Sylar took a deep calming breath as he knew Peter was being honest again. He would prefer to kill Flint himself, but nothing he could do now that Flint was lying six feet below.

"Alright then. I'll leave you for now. Stay alive, both of you." Sylar started to walk to the open door. He appeared taking something from the sofa on his way, but both Peter and Matt didn't exactly know what it was. "You can take the DVD. I have copies."

Sylar left, leaving Matt and Peter wondering what's going on. For a good half hour they replayed the DVD, trying to find a clue, any clues, of what made Sylar so irritated. When they discussed over it, the door was opened again, this time by none other than their friend, Mohinder Suresh. He had gone to get supplies, way before Sylar even showed up. He dropped his stuff on the table and glanced over the TV.

"Is that a record from Pinehearts?" he asked.

"Yeah. You got everything?" Peter asked back.

Mohinder shrugged. "Few things are gone. I can't get it anywhere."

"Figures. The hunters are everywhere." Matt stated. He was about to explain the DVD to Mohinder when suddenly the former geneticist spun around in confusion. He looked for something.

"Anyone saw my scarf?"

Peter and Matt looked at him. "Your scarf?"

"I'm sure I put it here before I go."

Peter snickered. It served the Indian man right for putting his stuff everywhere. Mohinder kept looking. It took a brief moment for Peter and Matt to think about something important. Sylar's arrival, the record, his questions, his reasons to kill, and Mohinder's lost scarf. Peter could picture the scarf (that scarf, who didn't know what Mohinder's scarf looked like anyway) lying on the sofa just before Sylar arrived. Realization hit them like tons of bricks.

"Matt, do you hear my thoughts?" Peter asked in a trembling voice.

"I do, Peter." Matt gulped. "And I think I have the same opinion."

"What are you talking about?" Mohinder stared at them.

"Mohinder," Peter said with difficulty, not knowing how to begin. "We think we know who took your scarf."

Mohinder's smile widened. That particular scarf, after all, had a very romantic history.

The End


End file.
